Powered devices, such as powered augers, can be usefully employed in a variety of operations. For example, in a vehicle for distributing salt for deicing, a powered auger in a rear trough of the vehicle can be configured to rotate, in order to process salt from a bed of the vehicle and distribute the salt onto a road surface.
To avoid adverse contacts with powered devices during active operation (or otherwise), it can be useful to enclose the powered devices to varying degrees. However, various devices, including augers, can require cleaning, repair, and other maintenance, which can require that an operator be able to physically access the devices. As such, it may be useful to enclose powered devices with gates that can be opened and closed. For example, for an auger for salt distribution, one or more panel-like gates can be provided at a rear of the relevant vehicle near the auger. In order to perform maintenance on the auger, an operator can move the gates to open orientations, thereby providing access to the auger for manual cleaning and repair. The gates can then be moved to closed orientations in order to block access to the auger during auger operation.
For various reasons, it can be useful to regulate operation of powered devices, such as powered augers, such that the devices do not receive power while an operator has access to the devices, including when one or more gates are open. Generally, interlock arrangements of various types can be useful for this purpose.